Sonic reboot
Here are some ideas for how the reboot for the sonic serris should be.I think we should re-make Sonic 1 and Sonic 2 in a 3D inviroment and all the modern charecters including Sonia,Manic and the freedom fighters.We should also keep the deadly six there since in my oppion,I think there cool and we be a awsome addetion to the egg man army.We should bring back the chao garden and make it easyr to get those other charecter chao along with with new stuff in the garden like a slide and a few changes from SA2's chao garden.Hub worlds will be a cool thing to with all the charecters we saw in the prevous games being able to talk to you simalar to Sonic Unleashed.This time Us Sony/Microsoft fans should get some respect and have these Idea games on the Xbox 360 and PS3.I know Sega might not make a re-boot but if they do,These are my ideas. Charecters Sonic Tails Amy Knuckles Shadow cream chesse Vanialla rouge Sonia Manic Chris E-102 gamma Sally bunnie rotor Antonie Small animals (not inside badniks) Silver Blaze Vector Mighty Ray espio Charmy Metal Sonic Metal knuckles Snivley Dr eggman Orbot Cubot Decoe bocoe Bokun Nack the wesal Nik the wesal Scratch grounder coconuts from the aosth The deadly six Badniks (less cartoonish) Motobug Buzz bomber Kiki Caterkiller E-102 gamma clones Burro bot(Sonic lost world disign) Chopper Rexon (way more bigger than Sonic) Slicer Orbinaut Crabmeat Grabber Mantis Balkriy turtleloid Sonic 1 remake plotEdit In a peacefull place called mobius where all the residers where all of them where based off animals from earth in a humannoid form.One day,The place was invading by Dr eggman and his robotic army along with a group of Aliens known as the deadly six.A blue hegehog known as Sonic along with his friends are now gonna put a end to his bad doing.Expirence gameplay where you run through re mastered Sonic 1 levels. Green hill zone(act 1 basded off the Sonic adventure 2 version) Diamond dust zone marble zone Labrinth zone Spring yard zone star light zone scrap brain zone Finale Zone replaced with big arm Sonic 2 remake plot After the first aptempt to take over mobius from Dr eggman,He is planning revenge of the blue blur.Mean while Sonic is on a nice date with Amy and they are haaving a good time untill a group of badniks come in.Sonic and Amy defeat them and are in the moment until Tails comes by and tells Sonic that dr eggman is back and is sending in his badniks to cause trouble down in station square.Exprince Sonic running through remastered Sonic 2 stages and some scraped ones. Station sqaure (destroy all badniks) Emerald hill zone aquatic ruin zone wood zone mystic cave hidden palace Dust hill zone chemical plant zone Oil ocean zone Metroplius zone (made to look more like a robotic city) green hill zone to find knuclkes,Amy and some of the freedom fighters deffending the tornado untill a gamma clone grabs Amy and takes her to the flying fortress kicking off... Sky chase Zone Flying fortress zone While Amy was captured,She met a gamma robot that was specificly named E-102 and after a realizion in the robot he let Amy free.Sonic then fights Dr eggman,After the boss fight Amy comes out of a door with E-102.Dr egg man being furious at the robots betrayal had 2 crabmeats try and take out the backstaper but E-102 destroyed them and then he aims his gun at eggman but he flees into a ship and a all black grabber picks up amy and puts her in a jail in the ship.Sonic, knuckles and Gamma then jump into a fixed upgraded Tornado that is made to go into space to head to... Death egg where is now made into a actual stage where the boss is now metal Sonic at the end Sonic turns super and grabs amy and jumps out of the death egg as it explodes as they are falling through the sky they are saved the now upgraded E-102 gamma.The three flt saftly to the ground and all the freedom fighters including chris and his friends are cellabrating.Sweet dream begins playing and Sonic and Amy have there first kiss under the moon light. New voice Actors Amy is voiced by Honna montana Knuckles is voiced by Scott dreier Rouge is voiced by http://xsamanthaxskunkx.deviantart.com/ Sally is voiced by http://xsamanthaxskunkx.deviantart.com/ Chris is voiced by Jeremy Shada Changes Amy is now more mature than prevous games and is now 15 Sonic is 17 Knuckles is 17 Tails is 13 Badniks now move more robiticly unlike they did in every singale Sonic game. >.< DX the deadly six bosses are now harder. Rexon is a giant robot and is like a pre boss simalar to the megaman games. Sonia,Manic and the freedom fighters come into the games now. Maria the cat that is the first charceter you can play as in chao gardens.